quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E2M3: the Crypt of Decay
The Crypt of Decay is the third level of The Realm of Black Magic. It is a dark and decrepit castle with a tall multi-level central tower and a series of water canals around it. Many areas in the level have been infested with Zombies and other dangerous foes lurk in the shadows. This level introduces Rotfish and Death Knights, and brings back the Shambler for the Easy difficulty as well. The player must search for the Gold Key in order to proceed. This level requires plenty of backtracking. Also this level contains the exit to the secret level of the Realm of Black Magic, E2M7: The Underearth. A unique feature of this level is the Well of Wishes - an easter egg area, home of the famous Dopefish. Quick Level Completion *Take the Elevator at the end of the corridor. *Turn around at the top and follow the corridor to an intersection. *Take the right hallway to a Button. *Go through the doorway to the left and follow it to another Button. *Return to the intersection and take the left corridor. *Go past the bridge, and take the straight corridor at the intersection. *Press the Button at the end, and follow the newly raised corridor to the left. *Collect the Gold Key at the end and return to the bridge. *Take the left corridor to the Gold Door. *Open the Gold Door and follow the corridor to an Elevator. *Follow the corridor at the top to a Button. *Continue following the corridor until you reach an intersection. *Take the right corridor to the exit. *If you wish to exit to the secret level, take the left corridor and shoot the Button at the end. *Climb the newly created stairs to another Button to push. *Return to the opposite side of the long blue corridor. *Jump on the alcove to the right and follow the ledge to a doorway. *Follow the corridor to a pool of Water. *Wait a minute for the doorway to open. *Take the doorway immediately to the right to reach the secret exit room. Walkthrough Collect a 25 Health to the right. Climb the stairs and collect the [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun']], the Nails 'to the left of the 'Elevator, and the''' two 25 Health to the right. At the top of the '''Elevator is a 15 Health 'to the upper right, and some 'Shells 'to the lower left. Continue to the next room, a platform over [[Water|'Water]]. Collect the Green Armor 'at the intersection of the platforms. Go back down the 'Elevator and to the right to find a Wall '''that has opened up revealing '''2 Nails, then return to where you were previously. Follow the right hallway to a [[Death Knight|'Death Knight']], an enemy that shoots fireballs. After a couple of turns you will end up in a hallway with an [[Ogre|'Ogre']]. Collect the Shells 'to the left, and a '25 Health 'to the right, then continue to the end of the hallway and push the 'Button. This will cause a platform to slide out to the left over the Water 'to the next area. A 'Wall 'will open behind you, revealing '''3 Zombies '''and a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]]. Turn around and follow the platform to the blue structure in the middle of the [[Water|'Water']], and collect the [[Shells|'Shells']]. Follow the platform to the right to collect the Nails 'and press another 'Button. Follow the platform back to the intersection, and drop into the Water 'on either side. Go through the hole located in the middle of the room on the front wall towards the passageways if you were on the intersection. Turn right and pass an 'Elevator that leads to the start of the blue structured room. To the left is a [[Rotfish|'Rotfish']], an underwater enemy. Collect the two 25 Health 'behind the 'Rotfish. Go back to the hole you entered through, and passing by it, enter another hole at the end of the passageway, with Rockets '''in the holeway. Kill the 2 Rotfish, and collect a '25 Health '''at the end. To the right of where you killed the 'Rotfish 'is a doorway leading to a [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter]] (#1). You will now be by the Door 'you unlocked with the 'Button 'on the left side passageway. Kill the 'Fiend 'that comes through the [[Door|'Door]]. Go through the Door 'and follow the passageway right. Collect the 'Nails 'on the bridge. Kill the 'Zombie 'on the alcove to the left. Follow the passageway at the end to the left to collect a [[Health Pack|'25 Health]]. A Wall 'opens up here revealing a passageway leading to the alcove when you kill the 'Zombie (#2). To the right is the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']]. Go back to the start of the passageway beside the bridge and go left in the doorway, and go right to collect a [[Health Pack|'25 Health']]. Turn right again to collect another 25 Health 'next to a 'Button you can push. This shall cause two more platforms to meet with the blue structure to the left. One connecting the area you are at, and one leading to a new area to the left. Collect the Shells 'at the end and turn right. Turn left and wait for the 'Small Wall Spike to be sliding in before quickly crossing. Turn left and collect the two 25 Health 'before going into the next room. In the next room, collect the [[Health Pack|'25 Health]], [[Shells|'Shells']], [[Rockets|'Rockets']], [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher']], and Gold Key. Three Doors 'around you will open up, revealing small alcoves. Kill the 'Death Knight 'that appears out of the middle alcove. The right alcove's 'Wall '''is shootable (#3). Go back to the 'Gold Door '''and pass through it. The room past is what gives the level the 'Azure 'level type. Kill the 'Shambler'' just past the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']]. Collect the Nails '''and 'Super Nailgun, and go up the stairs to the right. Kill the Death Knight at the end of the [[Medieval|'Azure ']] room, and collect the three 25 Health 'to the left beside the exit of the room. Follow the hallway to the left and up an 'Elevator to get to a hallway with 5 Nail Traps, and a hallway to the right with 2''' more [[Nail Trap|'''Nail Traps]]. Collect the two 15 Health 'in between the [[Nail Trap|'Nail Traps]]. Press the Button '''on the left side at the end to make a platform slide out to be able to cross the upper floor of the blue structure. In the middle there is two 25 Health, [[Shells|'''Shells]], and [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. Kill the 3 Death Knights 'and 'Ogre 'that come from the next area. Go to the next intersection, and go left torwards the 'Medieval Crates. Collect the two 25 Health, Rockets, and [[Nails|'Nails']]. Shoot the Button 'in the ceiling to create a staircase that leads to a 'Wall 'that opens up '(#4). Follow the other way of the intersection while collect a 25 Health 'and killing the 'Ogre 'to get to the 'Arch. There is a secret exit to E2M7 'however, found by first pushing the 'Button 'for '(#4). Go back to the platform in between the Nail Trap hallway and the blue structure. Turn torwards the Nail Trap 'room, and jump to the alcove to the left to collect the [[Rockets|'Rockets]]. Jump to the alcove to the right to collect the [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']]. On the opposite side of the right alcove wall is a very small ledge that can be walked on. Follow that along until on your left is a doorway. Jump up onto it, and turn left to collect the three 25 Health. At the end is more Water 'to jump into. As you enter you will be welcomed to the Well of Wishes. Swimming down you will get to an Easter Egg room with a wall of the [[Dopefish|'Dopefish]], and a message saying the Dopefish 'lives. Collect the 'Biosuit 'and the [[Pentagram of Protection|'Pentagram of Protection]], and then continue to the alcove on the other side. The Wall 'will slide open to the 'Water 'of '(#3). By pressing the Button '''on (#4)' however, 'Bars have been lowered to the right. Follow that passage to the '''Exit Gate. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Death Knight '''to left of [[Green Armor|'Green Armor']] *'Death Knight by locked '''Door '''to left of first intersection *Zombie by 'Button '''that unlocks locked 'Door 'to left of first intersection *'2 Rotfish 'on left side of blue structure *Another 'Rotfish by first 'on the right side of blue structure *'2nd Zombie 'in alcove of '(#2) *'2' Ogres 'on bridge with [[Nails|'Nails]] *'Death Knight '''in alcove leading to '(#3)' *'Death Knight in middle of 'Azure '''room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ''']] by '''two 25 Health 'in [[Medieval|'Azure ''']] room *Only two 25 Health in '''Azure '''room *Death Knight moved from near the final 'Door '''to upper level of blue structure *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] in left alcove of upper level of blue structure room by [[Rockets|'Rockets]] *'Shambler '''in 'Medieval Crate' room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'Ogre in first room *Death Knight at top of first '''Elevator *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on platform leading to [[ Green Armor|'Green Armor']] *'Ogre '''in between intersection and first 'Button room on right passageway *'2nd Ogre '''in first 'Button '''room on right passageway *Death Knight on lower floor of blue structure *No 'Yellow Armor '''by '''3 Zombies ' *Fiend moved more back on bridge *Death Knight on bridge *'''3rd Zombie '''in alcove of (#2)' *'Ogre' just before 'Small Wall Spike' *'Ogre just after '''Small Wall Spike *[[Death Knight|'Death Knight']] in left alcove that opens up when Gold Key 'is taken *The 'Nail Traps fire twice as fast *'Ogre '''just past the final' 2 Nail Traps''' *'Ogre '''in right alcove of upper level of blue structure room by 'Quad Damage' *'Death Knight in corridor leading to '''Medieval Crate '''room *Death Knight to right of entrance to '''Medieval Crate room *'Shambler '''by 'Arch' to 'E2M4: The Ebon Fortress' Secrets * '#1') In the third 'Water room of the initial areas, go to the right wall to find a doorway leading to a 'Red Armor '''and 'Teleporter 'leading to the locked doorway on the left side passageway of the intersection. * '#2) Near the Gold Door 'is an alcove with a [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie]]. When you kill the [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie']], a Wall 'opens up on the wall to the left of the 'Gold Door 'that leads to the alcove, which contains [[Rockets|'Rockets]]. * #3) In the right alcove of the Gold Key 'room is a shootable [[Movable Wall|'Wall]]. Collect a [[100 Health|'100 Health']], and dive into the Water 'to the right to collect a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]]. * #4) Shoot the Button 'on the ceiling in the 'Medieval Crate room near the exit to create a staircase leading to a Wall 'that opens on the top. Collect a '100 Health 'and the 'Nails, as well as push the Button. The Button 'will unlock the [[Movable Wall|'Bars]] to [[E2M7: The Underearth|'E2M7: The Underearth']]. Enemies Glitches *In Deathmatch a Super Nailgun '''was supposed to be at (#2), but was misplaced too close to the floor and thus doesn't appear as it falls into the void of the map. *The player can 'Grenade Jump '''from the 'Button; the one that opens the Door 'to the bridge, to the roof of the 'Button which can be jumped to the left to reach the upper corridor of the central room. Deathmatch Differences *'Wall '''opened behind 'Green Armor at first intersection that leads to an '''Elevator. The Elevator leads to the intersection of the Medieval Crate room and Arch. *'Yellow Armor '''is back in alcove on right passageway from first intersection *No 'Nails to left of lower floor of blue structure *Grenade Launcher at '''(#1) *'Grenade Launcher '''replaced with [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun']] *'Rockets at '''(#3) *Checkerboarded Button 'just past the gold doorway at start of 'Wizard 'room *'3rd 25 Health 'in 'Wizard '''room returns *Nails on upper level of blue structure replaced with [[Shells|'''Shells]] *'Rocket Launcher '''in left alcove of upper level of blue structure room by [[Rockets|'Rockets']] *'Rockets in right alcove of upper level of blue structure room by '''Quad Damage *'Quad Damage '''and '''2 Cells '''by 'Teleporter to [[E2M7|'''E2M7]], and the Thunderbolt 'behind the 'Teleporter Spawn Locations *Start *Exit *Left alcove on upper level of blue structure *Room past bridge room by gold doorway *Prior Button 'room creating the first platform to the blue structure *Prior room with 'Gold Key External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e2m3 Category:Quake levels